


a thousand more

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: "Ten years of knowing you..."





	a thousand more

He wakes to the sound of rain. It sinks into his consciousness gradually as it falls lightly against the window, pulling him up from the depths of sleep in slow, gentle waves. Dan stretches beneath the weight of the duvet and sighs before reaching out an arm in search of Phil.

The space next to him is empty, the cold sheets a sign that Phil has been up and out of bed for some time now. Dan grumbles a bit as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, shoving the duvet to his waist as he sits up to lean against the headboard. 

He wants to be annoyed. He was promised morning cuddles, damn it, and yet the bed is empty, and the flat silent and still. Dan reaches for his phone then curses under his breath when he remembers he left it in the lounge, only to smile a little smugly at the memory of just why they'd been in such a hurry to climb into bed last night.

He spots the note stuck to the door as he's pulling up the black joggers he carelessly dropped to the floor last night. Pulling on Phil's hoodie from yesterday, he tugs it over his head as he crosses the room and squints at Phil's terrible handwriting. 

_ Gone for coffee. Be back soon xo _

Of course, he's gone for coffee. In the pouring rain, at just past 9:00 a.m.

Sometimes Dan wonders just how far Phil's Starbucks addiction goes.

Walking through the dim grey light filling the flat, Dan crosses to stand before the rain-drenched windows. He gazes out into the garden and watches the falling droplets spatter against the leaves, making them bounce and sway in a gentle dance. It's peaceful and lovely, and he wishes Phil would hurry back so they can enjoy it together, bundled up beneath a cozy throw while sipping the coffee Phil had gone out to get.

He drags a fingertip down the cool glass and listens, the gentle hiss of rain hitting the ground creating a dissonant harmony with the buzzing vibrations coming from his phone on the table. He ignores it for now as he turns away from the window, knowing that his phone will be filled with thousands of notifications. That's for future Dan to deal with, to decide whether to tweet about the day or leave it be. Right now he's filled with the desire to play.

Drifting to the piano, Dan dusts his fingers over the keys before dropping down onto the bench. He plays a series of scales up and down the keys as he warms up his sleep-stiffened fingers. He segues into a piece he's played countless times over the years and lets his mind drift.

Today is the anniversary of when he and Phil had finally met in person. Ten years ago he was on his way to Manchester, nervously rehearsing the things that he wanted to say over and over in his head. Now he's waiting for Phil to bring him a coffee while he plays a song that makes him think of Phil and that fragile, heartstopping moment at the station when they were finally face-to-face for the first time.

Sometimes it feels like a lifetime ago, Dan muses as his fingers dance along the keys. He and Phil have grown into adulthood together and done things he still can't believe, sharing this wildly wonderful life as they'd grown and changed in ways Dan had never thought possible. And through it all, the incredible highs and gut-wrenching lows, they've remained as they have from the beginning: best friends and companions through life. Actual soulmates.

He smiles when he hears the door close and Phil's heavy footsteps on the stairs. 

"You're awake! I thought I'd have to bribe you to get out of bed," Phil teases. He stands behind Dan and leans down to press a kiss to the nape of Dan's neck, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist and giving a gentle squeeze. 

Dan shivers at the feeling of Phil's mouth on his skin, goosebumps rising along his arms as he continues to play. 

"Oh? And what exactly were you planning to bribe me with? Because as I recall, last night you bribed me with your-"

"Stop!" Phil laughs as he sits beside Dan on the bench. "Or I'll drink both of these myself and you'll get nothing." 

Dan snickers and turns a bit to face Phil. "I can't believe that after all of these years and all of your filthy jokes, you still get flustered talking about what we do in bed."

"Leave me alone, you horrible boy."

"Oi! I grew a mustache, which means my eternal puberty has finally ended. I'm a real man now," Dan says in mock-indignation. 

"Dan, you grew five hairs that vaguely resembled a dodgy mustache. I don't think that counts," Phil says with a smirk. 

"Shut up, rat, and give me my coffee."

Phil reaches over and plucks one of the cups from the holder, passing it to Dan before reaching for his own. Dan sips then smiles softly, nudging Phil in the side.

"Oh, you fucking sap. Just happened to be in the mood for caramel today, hmmm?"

He loves when Phil gets all blushy, his cheeks and the tips of his ears getting a little pink.

Phil just smiles and nudges him back. "Excuse you. Did you think I wouldn't recognize the song you were playing? I'm not the only one being a sap today."

"God, we're so gross." Dan groans.

Phil nods in agreement. "We really are. So gross. I love it."

"You would because you're a sentimental idiot," Dan says. He leans over to press a kiss to Phil's cheek. "But you're my idiot and I love you anyway."

"Wow, thanks, Dan," Phil says dryly. "You're such a charmer."

Dan laughs. "You thought I was charming enough ten years ago, didn't you?"

Phil's smile softens into something deeper, something fond and loving and tender. "Charming enough to make me fall in love. Ten years of knowing you, Dan... but I want a thousand more."

Dan pulls Phil closer and hugs him tight. “Well, that _ is _the plan," he says softly.

Phil sighs and rests his head on Dan's shoulder. "Will you play it again?" he asks quietly.

Dan lifts his hands and plays, letting the delicate notes fill the flat as they sit nestled together in front of the piano. Maybe later they’ll discuss things like public acknowledgment versus private reflection but for now, this moment is theirs. It’s for caramel macchiatos and Interrupted by Fireworks played softly on a rainy morning. 

It’s for the ten years that have passed and the promise of a thousand more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can like or reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/188446947470/a-thousand-more-rating-g-word-count-11k) if you want :)


End file.
